Castigo
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: "Castigo es castigo, no importa cómo su tutor lo quisiera ver."


**Título:** Castigo.

**Character:** Lord Milori.

**Pairing:** Leve aparición Milarion.

**Genre:** Drama.

**Rated:** T.

**Palabras:** 634.

**Páginas:** 4.

**Summary:** "Castigo es castigo, no importa cómo su tutor lo quisiera ver." Corto, ya sé xD

**Disclaimer:** Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_***.-:Castigo:-.***_

-¡Cómo se te ocurre! –

Bajó la cabeza tristemente alzando la mirada, las lágrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas tal cual gotas de lluvia, el dolor físico era insoportable, pero el emocional era peor. Un pinchazo de dolor le hizo encogerse en sí mismo temblando y siseando _Lo siento_ pensó llorando cada vez más. Sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros intentando reconfortarle, pero eso solo le hizo sisear de dolor.

-Lo siento…-Susurró cerrando los ojos.

-¡Sentirlo no arreglará nada! –

Una mano se impactó contra su mejilla haciéndola ladear la cabeza hacia un lado, su mejilla enrojecida, y temblando se llevó una mano a la zona afectada. Volvió a alzar la mirada, pero esta vez algo cambió, denotaba furia _Maldito…_ Pensó frunciendo el seño, el dolor, la decepción, y la molestia en su rostro.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es esa mirada? ¡¿No me mires así?! –

Pero no lo iba a evitar, esa mirada cargada de furia – ignorando completamente el dolor en su espalda – era lo que le acompañaba en ese momento. Pasaron horas en la que el castigo continuaba, el guardián manteniéndose tras él en todo momento, él solo podía apretar los puños con furia sintiendo la sangre hirviéndole a mil.

Lanzó un puñetazo a la puerta en cuanto se marchó-¡No es justo, Krest! –

-Milori-Miró por sobre su hombro a Dewey-No lo dijo enserio, te lo juro –

-¡Mientes!-Exclamó frustrado en lo que las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

-Milori, al ser tú el próximo señor del invierno, Krest no quería que te arriesgaras a hacer una tontería –

-Y aún así lo hice…-Susurró bajando la mirada-Metí la pata, cometí una equivocación… Pero no quería que las cosas acabaran así de mal –

El dolor en su espalda, su ala rota, dolía cada vez más, pero la furia que sentía era mayor-Entiendo… Pero…-Dewey suspiró-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… –

Milori asintió sombríamente.

_***.-.:.-.:.-.***_

-Milori… –

-Clarion, esto es…-Suspiró-… Es lo mejor que podemos y debemos hacer… –

-Pero… Milo… –

-Clarion, lo siento… Pero…-Se acercó hacia ella lo máximo que podía, en la frontera-… No quiero que tú o alguien más salga herido… –

Clarion frunció el seño-La verdadera razón –

Ya no tenía escape, estaba entre la espada y la pared _Lo siento Clarion_ Pensó. Dio la vuelta y dijo:-Demonios Clarion…-Se volvió a mirarla, solo que frunciendo el seño-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan molesta? Eres una molestia en mi vida!-Aguantó el impulso de que las lágrimas empezaran a salir al ver a Clarion llorando.

-Milo… –

-¡Deja de llamarme Milo! ¡No te soporto Clarion, solo aléjate de mi vida, déjame ya!-Se alejó de ella-¡Esto se aca-!-Una bofetada que Clarion le propinó fue suficiente para que dejara de hablar.

-Tú… Tú… Eres un idiota… ¡No quiero ni voy a volverte a ver en mi vida Milori! –

Milori se mantuvo impasible viéndola llorar, aunque por dentro la culpa se lo comía-_"No llores…"_-Sintió el impulso de querer secarle las lágrimas-_"… No llores por favor… Te estoy mintiendo… Sabes que te amo…"_-Se encogió de hombros respondiendo fríamente:-Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa-La vio volando rápidamente lejos de la frontera, él no pudo hacer nada-Clarion…-Susurró bajando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dio la vuelta para marcharse y vio tras un árbol a Krest, el señor del invierno – y su tutor –, supuso de inmediato que lo había visto todo. Negó con la cabeza decepcionado sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho, apretó ambos puños con fuerza sin poder contener las lágrimas; Clarion nunca se lo perdonaría, jamás la volvería a ver… Pero era por su propia culpa… _Te odio Krest, y siempre lo haré…_

Salió corriendo de allí hacia su hogar al no poder volar nunca más.

Krest lo castigó, y de la peor manera posible.

_Castigo es castigo, no importa cómo su tutor lo quisiera ver._

_***.-:Fin:-.***_

* * *

_**N/A: Gracias por leer, dejen reviews please.**_


End file.
